let's go out for dinner
by sakushika
Summary: that was the plan but things changed for shikamaru and sakura


**Let's Eat Out Tonight**

Disclamer: you already know

……………………………………………………………….

Glancing at the clock she realizes she has only about one hour. Dialing the phone she hears his cheerful greeting. His voice always makes her stomach feel that little flip, while her heart skips a beat. "Honey don't bother stopping at the market on the way home, we can eat out tonight," she says.

He smiles as he hangs up the receiver, thoughts of last nights love making parade through his mind. Pictures flash of how his large hands pushed apart her tan soft thighs, beholding the mouth-watering sight of her womanhood, knowing that it was his alone to devour.

He snaps out of his reverie as he feels the resultant stirring deep within his loins. He had to take his mind of it so that he could function during the last meeting of the day.

Hanging up the phone she hurries to the bathroom and starts filling with warm water. She adds a few drops of his favorite scented bath oil. Quickly she unbuttons his shirt that she had slipped on this morning when he left for work. She inhales its scent one more time before she lets it fall to her feet. Slipping her lavender thong down her thighs she steps out of it. Examining herself in the mirror, she runs her hands up her thighs, stomach and voluptuous breasts, gently lifting them with the cup of her hands. Thoughts of his hands caressing them stream through her mind, his warm mouth pulling at her nipples make her knees weaken.

Stepping into the tub she slowly slides into the warm scented bubbles. Closing her eyes she begins to massage the warm oiled water into her skin. Touching her neck and breast, she slowly stimulates each nipple. She then lets her thighs fall apart to the tub sides as she relaxes.

Oh what the thought of him does to her. Sliding one hand between her thighs she touches her lips. The sensation sends a rush to her clit and the swelling is immediate. Hearing his husky voice in her mind, she sees images of his face smiling, watching and encouraging her. She begins to insert her finger into her wet opening. Up and down she rubs her swollen throbbing clit and begins to massage now faster. Pulling at her wet erect nipples she feels her insides quivering. "Cum for me baby, cum now," his voice rings in her ears. She feels her pelvis arch upwards as the orgasm overtakes her. Moaning, gasping, she slows her massaging fingers and lets the rush of her orgasm slow to a dull ache - the ache that he alone can only relieve.

Lathering the sponge, she moves it along her soft, silky legs. Carefully she shaves each leg and his "favorite spot" until it is as soft as her hairless inner thigh. Knowing her time is fleeting, she dries off quickly and heads to their bedroom. The scent of her oiled skin fills the room as she moves about gathering her lingerie.

She has chosen his favorite, the black lace with garters and black, silky hose. Pulling them on and attaching the hose to each garter, she feels her adrenalin begin to flow. Thoughts of his eyes examining her from head to toe swim through her mind and makes her wet again. The quivering, still evident from her orgasm in the tub, stirs her un-satiated desire.

She hears his car pull into the garage and she lays back on the bed. With a large, soft pillow under her, she secures her wrists behind her back with the cuffs he recently purchased. Hearing his voice call her name makes her heart start to beat faster. She hears his footsteps coming toward the bedroom.

Faster now, his pace begins to quicken. As the scent of her bath oil fills his nostrils, he feels the familiar stirrings within. Heart beating faster now, he hopes to catch her partially clad, dressing to go out for supper.

Swinging wide their bedroom door revels another story. He feels his breath catch in his throat at the sight of her. His eyes roving up and down what is his, he feels like a cat moving in on its pray. He feels a rush of desire; knowing it can only be filled by what he is about to partake of. He steps closer to the bed and reaches for one of her knees, feeling the soft sheer silk of her pantyhose, gently he pushes it to one side. As her leg lowers to the bed, his mouth moistens as her pink opening is reveled. The black string of satin from her teddy pulling on the side of her lip shows him her moistness. Reaching up he slowly pulls one lace strap off her shoulder. With her arms behind her back, her large breasts push out of the lace bra very nicely. With only the nipples covered by lace he can see them ever so slightly. Pert, erect nipples trying to peek from what holds them, teasing him.

Resisting the urge to touch them, he begins to undress. Her eyes watch his every move and a slight smile crosses her mouth. His boxer elastic catches his erection as he removes them. God she makes him hot. In a husky voice he says, "I thought we were going to eat out?"

In reply she purrs softly and says, "We are baby, we are."

Taking hold of her ankles, he slides her easily on the white satin sheet to the edge of the bed. Turning her clockwise he hangs her head over the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss her exposed neck. His wet mouth and tongue softly tracing down the length of her to her deep cleavage. Pushing the lace aside with his tongue he grasps firmly on her erect nipple and moistens it. Hearing her gasp and moan his name makes the blood rush through his manhood like a burning flame. Reaching back with one hand he pulls his throbbing member down to her waiting mouth.

He feels the head push past her warm lips into her hot wet mouth. Her tongue circling its rim makes him groan with pleasure. He teases one of her nipples with his fingers and tongues the other faster, he feels her chest rise and fall with her labored breathing. Leaning the length of her he takes the satin string from between her now saturated opening and moves it to one side.

Taking her moist womanhood into his mouth, he nibbles, pulling it in-between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. Animal like moans are released from her mouth. He inserts his tongue deep inside her he feels her tighten around it. In and out he probes, faster and faster. Juices freely flowing now he flattens his tongue and slides it down to her.

Taking his large finger he inserts it into her wetness and stimulates her wildly at the same time. He knows she is ready to climax in a split second. Spinning her around he pulls her to the edge of the bed and drops to his knees. Lifting her legs over his shoulders he buries his face into her now throbbing wetness. Then, standing up he lifts her to his waiting erection and rams it into her orgasming womanhood. Thrusting faster and faster until he feels a sensation starting at his feet and rushing through him like he was struck by a bolt of lighting as he explodes inside her.

Reaching behind her he inserts the small key into the handcuffs and releases her. Massaging the circulation back into her delicate wrists he thanks her for the wonderful surprise dinner

………………………………………..

review


End file.
